bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
BZPC Timeline
That other pre-BZPC chat (Era Zero) *"BZPC wouldn't exist without this era because it isn't possible for someone years later to decide to make a chat for BZPower members after I came up with it first." Gabbly Era *Venom created the first BZPC Kodan Era *The first Xat BZPC. Venom Era *March 2009: Tenebrae Invictus joins BZPC. *April 2009: MT joins BZPC. *April 28, 2009: Darth Cyberstrike joins the BZPC. *June 2009: Kothra joins the BZPC *July 24, 2009: ~Starparu411~ joins the BZPC. *September 15, 2009: Tenebrae Invictus gains GOLDEN PAWN *October 2009: The Minions of the Brain are formed. *November 11, 2009: The BZPC Wiki is created. *December 14, 2009: The Second Reset, MT gains White Pawn *January 5, 2010: Day of the Replicas *January 7, 2010: The QQQQ gains White Pawn *January 9, 2010: The Aho Worshippers, FireEmblem gets his White Pawn back. *January 14, 2010: The Grate Banana Split Invictus Era *January 15, 2010: Creation of BZPC2 *January 20, 2010: The Shattering Aftermath *February 1 2010: Spanish Inquisition on Omegle Event *February 5, 2010: First BZPC2 Administrators are selected (MOAG and MT) *Around this time Kahnoa joins BZPC2 *March 15, 2010: Minivan uses his first capitalization. *April 1, 2010: Second set of admins are chosen. *End of March/Beginning of April: The Venom Heresy (also nicknamed Reopening of BZPC/BZPC 10) Plot goes into action(Venom creates BZPC10). *April 10, 2010: Anon leaves forever. *April 18, 2010: QQQQ "leaves forever" *On April 18, Tenebrae Invictus joined in as another main owner of TheBZPC. The Merge Era *April 18, 2010: TheBZPC, a combination of two chats with both Mange and Venom as owners is created. *May-June 2010: QQQQ returned. Has not been seen anywhere for a while. *July 17th, 2010: Anon vandalizes the wiki majorly, and Venom doesn't say sorry for banning Anon without a warning. *September 7, 2010: Anon goes on a 40-minute rant about how he hates the world. *September 30th 2010: Anon is permanently banned. AGIAN. *October 1st 2010: The Anti-Eljay riots break out, led by VTP and Kini after a "ban of VTP on the comic makers" agreement was made and supposedly broken. VTP is banned for 3 days following the events, and the LEGO Kid meme grows in a popularity amongst the Anti-Eljays. *October 8th; Anon is unbanned. AGAIN. Also Loljay leaves the chat for a few months. *11.05.2010: Whatever Archon's prophecy was, it didn't happen this day. *December 18th: Venom resets the TheBZPC after he believes a prank about hacking that Tenebrae Invictus didn't mean to fool him with. Venom also decides to not let Invi be main owner anymore. But that gets fixed. This was also known as World of BZPcraft: Chataclysm. *December 22nd: Kohu wants KTM to be mod. *December 2010 - Present: TheBZPC begins to die, and a new wave of Skype immigrants from BZPC start arriving. Skype Era It is believed the Skype era began around Late Summer/Early Fall 2010. *December 2010: Jedibot thinks he's being treated like he's a problem. Like he's uncool. Like he's a DISEASE! *In the middle of January, Invictus somehow manages to dethrone Venom from being one of the main BZP Skype convo admins and becomes sole head admin. Return to BZPC (BZPZomby) Era *March 20, 2011: MT, MOAG, Var, Meso and perhaps others plan to return to the BZPC. Invictus is informed that day and they began to return. *March 22, 2011: Chat hits highest amount of people on in about the last six months. **The events starting at March 20 are known as The Great Revival. **The chat hits a higher amount of people on March 23rd. *The chat declines again but not as far as before. *May 2011: Jedibot gets banned after thinking Venom and Vigor Mortis are in a conspiracy against him. **Venom resets the chat after the owners battle for Jed by banning and unbanning him repeatedly. *June 18, 2011: Venom, Tenebrae Invictus and Meso jump across past BZPCs to "plot" against Jedibot. *July 29, 2011: Invictus tries to get people on TheBZPC. Venom was already trying to restore BZPC1, so they ended up having a competition of who they could get, as well as an advertising competition. Both sides only got 4 people each. *Whatever the hell the date was: Everyone goes dead, with only a few people occasionally appearing on one of the Skype chats. *BZPC was dededdededededed. Even deader than the Skype Era. Dream (Fail)Era *August 1, 2012: PEEPLE WER IN THE BZPC *August 14, 2012: Beginning of the Xat-Skype War *October 1, 2012: BZPCReborn is opened. *October 27, 2012: First BZPCR Halloween Party Apocalypse Era *December 2012: Just about everyone dies, but few survive such as Kohu, Shadrahk, Anon(though he becomes crazier than usual), Invictus, MoC, Kahnoa, TMOAG, and surprisingly, Niflheim. *After everyone dies during 2012, MoC eventually opens up a slightly successful fast food restaurant called "Moccy's Chicken" It was an instant hit and those who survived got coupons. Kahnoa releases an action figure line of BZP members. And Shadrahk starts the band BZ/PZ. Anon becomes the machine king(PS; that means he goes crazy and goes to a sanitarium). Kohu gets a day job at "Moccy's Chicken". * None of that came true * BZPCR goes dead Summer Era *BZPC begins to revive every summer. *July 25, 2013: The BZPC was revived. After BZP's new advertising polices are created, a link to TheBZPC is posted on the forum. *July 26, 2013: Day of the Replicas Episode II: Attack of the Clones *July 27, 2013: The chat is infected by Brazilititus ** Then 424 is legion *** After that Kothra promptly left forever *August 1, 2013: Dar returns *August 18, 2013: BZPC Doodle Comix begins. *August 20, 2013: MT's laptop is borked and needs to get repaired. *August 26, 2013: The lowest day since the revival. *August 28, 2013: Activity comes back up again with the triumphant return of MT. *September 1, 2013: Still more activity than the other revivals. *October 1, 2013: Chat is almost dead. *November 1, 2013: 99% dead *December 1, 2013: Chat fully dead. *The QQQQ begins gaining more followers. *Just before the chat revives The QQQQ retires from QQQQing and shuts down the QQQQorporation. *May 22, 2014: The latest revival begins.